five_finger_death_punchfandomcom-20200213-history
War is the answer
War Is the Answer is the second studio album by American heavy metal band Five Finger Death Punch. It was released on September 22, 2009 through Prospect Park Records. The album debuted at number 7 on the Billboard 200, selling approximately 44,000 copies in its first week. It is also their last album to feature bassist Matt Snell, who departed from the band in late 2010.3 War Is the Answer has been certified gold in the U.S.,4 with sales of 773,000, making it their best-selling album.5 Writing and recording: War Is the Answer was announced as Five Finger Death Punch's second studio album in May 2009. The album was produced by Kevin Churko, who had previously produced Ozzy Osbourne's Black Rain, and mixed by Randy Staub, who had previously worked with Metallica, Nickelback, and Stone Sour.6 Guitarist Zoltan Bathory, commenting on the style of the album, stated "we've continued the journey we started on the first album, so there's a healthy balance of melody and aggression, and as always we concentrated on writing strong metal songs in the traditional sense."6 Bathory said to Metal Hammer about the album title: It's a phrase we've had up our sleeve for some time, and I've been talking about it a lot in interviews. In fact, somebody just said to me: "If war is the answer, then what is the question?", and I guess the answer to that is "life"! Basically, you're fighting against something or other right from the start – fighting for survival with pretty much everything against you, and there are occasions when the only really appropriate response is to punch someone in the mouth! It's a pretty involved subject once you really start to think about it, and this record covers it all – the deeper meaning and of course the more shallow one too!7 Release: Although War Is the Answer was originally announced to be released on June 8, 2009, but this was put back to October 6, 2009,8 then brought forward to September 22, 2009.9 On August 10, 2009, they announced the first leg of their Shock and Raw Tour, which will promote the new album. The second leg was announced on August 17, 2009. The two bonus tracks, "Succubus" and "Undone" were originally cut from their first album The Way of the Fist. A demo version of "Succubus" was leaked onto the Internet under the title "Hate Me". The band decided to re-record both songs and include them as bonus tracks on War Is the Answer. Track listing: All songs written and composed by Five Finger Death Punch and Kevin Churko, except where noted. War Is the Answer No. Title Length 1. "Dying Breed" 2:54 2. "Hard to See" 3:29 3. "Bulletproof" 3:16 4. "No One Gets Left Behind" 3:23 5. "Crossing Over" 2:54 6. "Burn It Down" 3:33 7. "Far from Home" 3:32 8. "Falling in Hate" 3:00 9. "My Own Hell" 3:35 10. "Walk Away" 3:42 11. "Canto 34" 4:09 12. "Bad Company" (Simon Kirke, Paul Rodgers) 4:22 13. "War Is the Answer" 3:20 Total length: 45:16 iTunes Bonus Track No. Title Length 14. "Walk Away" (Live) 3:40 Total length: 48:47 Deluxe Edition Bonus Tracks No. Title Length 14. "Succubus" 3:09 15. "Undone" 3:44 Total length: 52:09 Chartsedit Chart (2009) Peak position Finnish Albums Chart10 14 US Billboard 20011 7 US Independent Albums11 5 US Rock Albums11 4 US Hard Rock Albums12 3 Year-end chartsedit Year Chart Position 2010 US Billboard 200 15213 2011 US Billboard 200 17914 Singles: Six singles have been released from the album, "Hard to See", "Walk Away", "Dying Breed", "No One Gets Left Behind", "Bad Company", and "Far from Home". The first single from War Is the Answer, "Hard to See", began receiving radio play on July 13, 2009. The song was noted for having "undeniable melodies." According to Bathory, the song is about people being attached to opinions based on limited amounts of information.8 It is also a playable track in the rhythm video game Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock. The second single, "Walk Away" was released on November 2, 2009 and appeared in Tap Tap Revenge 3 as one of their weekly free tracks and also was used as the theme song for TNA's 2010 PPV Lockdown. The next two singles, "Dying Breed" released on November 16, 200915 and "No One Gets Left Behind" released on March 8, 201016 were both released exclusively in the United Kingdom. They released their cover of Bad Company's song, "Bad Company" as the fifth single on May 17, 2010. "Far from Home" was released as the sixth single on September 16, 2010.17 "Far from Home" was also featured as the incidental music over the closing scenes of the TV drama show Criminal Minds episode "What Happens at Home". Year Title Peak chart positions US Alt. US Main. US Rock 2009 "Hard to See" 40 8 28 "Walk Away" 31 7 21 2010 "Dying Breed" — — — "No One Gets Left Behind" — — — "Bad Company" 26 2 8 "Far from Home" 29 4 16 "—" denotes releases that did not chart or were not released in that country. Personneledit Five Finger Death Punch##Ivan Moody - vocals ##Zoltan Bathory - rhythm guitar ##Jason Hook - lead guitar, backing vocals ##Matt Snell - bass, backing vocals ##Jeremy Spencer - drums Production##Produced by Kevin Churko ##Mixed by Randy Staub References: 1.Jump up ^ Andy Lye. "Jukebox:Metal review". 2.Jump up ^ Burt, Jim (September 22, 2009). "Five Finger Death Punch 'War Is the Answer' Review". Rock Sound. Retrieved October 16, 2009. 3.Jump up ^ Itzkoff, Dave (October 1, 2009). "Pearl Jam Is No. 1". The New York Times. Retrieved May 27, 2010. 4.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch To Host Second Annual 'Love Songs For Tough Guys' Special". Blabbermouth.net. Roadrunner Records. Retrieved March 10, 2011. 5.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch to Unleash 'Righteous' New Album on July 30". Billboard. Retrieved 2013-11-09. 6.^ Jump up to: a b "Five Finger Death Punch Guitarist Discusses Upcoming Album". Blabbermouth.net. Roadrunner Records. Retrieved August 1, 2009. 7.Jump up ^ "War Is The Answer Songfacts". Songfacts. Retrieved October 5, 2010. 8.^ Jump up to: a b "Five Finger Death Punch: New Single Available For Streaming". Blabbermouth.net. Roadrunner Records. Retrieved August 1, 2009. 9.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch Guitarist Interviewed On Australia's 'The Racket'; Audio Available". Blabbermouth.net. Roadrunner Records. Retrieved August 1, 2009. 10.Jump up ^ "Five Finger Death Punch: War Is the Answer" (in Finnish). IFPI.fi. Retrieved October 5, 2010. 11.^ Jump up to: a b c "War Is the Answer - Five Finger Death Punch". Billboard. Retrieved October 5, 2010. 12.Jump up ^ "War Is the Answer - Five Finger Death Punch". Billboard. Retrieved 2012-03-11. 13.Jump up ^ "Best of 2010 - Billboard Top 200". Billboard. Nielsen Business Media, Inc. Retrieved December 31, 2010. 14.Jump up ^ "Best of 2011 - Billboard Top 200". Billboard. Nielsen Business Media, Inc. Retrieved December 31, 2011. 15.Jump up ^ "FIVE FINGER DEATH PUNCH To Release 'Dying Breed' Digital Single". Blabbermouth.net. Roadrunner Records. Retrieved April 18, 2010. 16.Jump up ^ "FIVE FINGER DEATH PUNCH To Release New Single; New Mic Stand Unveiled". Blabbermouth.net. Roadrunner Records. Retrieved April 18, 2010. 17.Jump up ^ Anderson, Sara D. (September 14, 2010). "Five Finger Death Punch, 'Far from Home' -- New Song". AOL. Retrieved October 3, 2010.